Fogetting
by TorhuNovemberSatio
Summary: What will Karin do when everybody fogets her? Toshiro x Karin
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Tourshiro x Karin story.**

**This story is not well written because I don't know a lot of big words and I'm too lazy to use a thesaurus. So just bear with me. Negative and positive comments welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Karin and her team had just won another soccer game. She and Yuzu were heading home when a group of Hollows attacked them. Yuzu knew that there was no way Karin could defeat ten Hollows alone.

As the Hollows closed in on their prey, a flash of orange, white, and black cut down all of them at once. The shinigami stepped toward the girls. When he had gotten within arms reach, Karin punched him in the stomach.

"Damn it, Ichi-nii! What took you so long to get here?" Karin yelled at her brother.

"Sorry. I got here as fast as I could." Ichigo turned to Yuzu, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. We're fine. It's good to see you again, Nii-san." Yuzu replied as she hugged him. Over the years, Yuzu's ability to sense ghosts had grown, she can see, hear, and touch ghosts, shinigamis, and Hollows (not that she would want to get near one) much like her sister.

"Come on. Let's go home." Karin said.

* * *

><p>*At Kurosaki house*<p>

"So, Yuzu, how long have you known about all of this?" Ichigo, who was in his human body, asked.

"Not long after you left for Soul Society, I started to see ghosts. Karin explained everything to me."

"Oh. So you guys graduated high school. That means you're adults now." Ichigo pointed out.

"What's your point, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked past a mouth full of rice.

"The Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 wants _both of you _to come to Soul Society to train at the Shinigami Academy to become shinigamis. He said if you don't want to then you don't have to."]

Silence.

"Why us? We're human." Karin said.

"Because, both of you have extremely high spiritual pressures meaning more Hollows will come after you as you get older, and this opportunity would allow you to become stronger so you can protect what's important to you."

"When do we leave?" the girls asked in unison.

"In the morning."

"My little girls are all grown up and leaving the nest." Isshin sobbed with joy.

* * *

><p>*Next day*<p>

After breakfast, the girls got ready to go, they wouldn't need to bring anything from the Living World, but they decided to bring some photos of their dad and friends so they wouldn't forget them. Yuzu put the photos in a small bag and headed down stairs with her sister.

Ichigo was waiting with the gateway open in his shinigami form. Their dad was standing next to his son. Yuzu and Karin hugged their father and said good-bye. They stepped through the gateway with Ichigo. There's no turning back now.

* * *

><p>*Soul Society, Captain's Meeting*<p>

All the captains (except Ichigo) and their lieutenants were waiting for Ichigo and his sisters to arrive. Just as the Captain-Commander was about to lose his patience, the doors opened and Ichigo walked in with his sisters two steps behind him. He bowed respectfully to the Captain-Commander then stepped aside.

"These are my sisters, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"It is an honor to be here." Karin said, both girls bowing respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two. I am the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. Did your brother inform you that you shall be attending the Shinigami Academy?"

"Yes, sir." Yuzu chimed.

"Are you sure you're related to Captain Kurosaki?" Captain of the 8th Division, Captain Kyoraku asked.

Yuzu giggled. Karin said, "Unfortunately."

"Lieutenant Abarai. Escort Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki to the Academy." The Captain-Commander ordered.

"Yes, sir." Renji was feeling nervous about escorting them because Ichigo was giving him the 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-even-think-about-touching-either-of-them' glare.

"Everyone may leave now, except the Captains of course." The Captain-Commander said.

*Shinigami Academy*

"Well here you are. I got to go, so I'll see you guys later." Renji said before disappearing.

"Welcome. You must be Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Here are your uniforms and schedules. I'm Kakashi Takeda. I'm the instructor for first year students. If you would, please follow me and I'll show to your room." They followed him. The Academy was bigger than what they were expecting. _'The instructor seems pretty nice and he hasn't asked if we really are related to Ichigo or anything like that. So he might not be half-bad.' _Karin thought.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day. A new school with new people and new rules. Yeah, this is going to be so much fun.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile back at the Captain's Meeting*<p>

It was silent. No one knew what to say. What the Captain-Commander had said wasn't good. _'Arrancars trying to enter Soul Society? What could they possibly want? Do they want to avenge Aizen's death? No, that's not it. They're probably after some one with an extremely high spiritual pressure…' _Ichigo thought.

"What if they aren't trying to avenge Aizen? What if they're after something else?" Ichigo inquired.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" the Captain of the 4th Squad asked.

"Ever since Karin and Yuzu turned sixteen, they've been constantly attacked by Hollows and Gillians. A Menos Grande tried to come into the Living World, too."

"They do that every now and then." Captain Kurotsuchi stated.

"The Menos Grande showed up when both of my sisters' spiritual pressures spiked to uncontrollable levels." Ichigo was frustrated with himself for not figuring this out before. "They've been attacked more often then anyone here."

"Then, we will just have to keep an eye on them. And none of this information is to be discussed outside of this room, it's too early to cause panic." The Captain-Commander said, "Dismissed."

**End of chapter 1**

**I will try to post chapter 2 as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Shinigami Academy*

It was like high school all over again. Right down to the snobby girls. The only difference was the fact that Karin is a prodigy. In the Living World, she was the average student but here there's nothing she can't do. The other students were impressed and jealous including Yuzu. Yuzu is better than the average student but she isn't a prodigy.

Within a week Karin was getting ready for her final test, the test that would determine whether or not she graduates. If she passes, the captains will decide what squad she will be in. If she fails, she will have to stay at the Academy until they allow her to take the test again.

The captains stood around the arena, anticipating. None of them knew what to expect from Karin. Would her spiritual pressure overwhelm everyone? Would she be as strong as her brother? Or would she be weak? Would she be like her brother and not come up with a plan until she was already half-dead? Or would she come up with a plan before hand? And if she manages to pass the test, what squad will she be put in?

The test won't be easy to pass. She has to defeat one of the instructors. Each instructor is just as powerful as a lieutenant. The objective: knock the other person's zanpakutou out of their hands.

*After Karin's test*

"She is nothing like Ichigo when it comes to fighting." Captain Kurotsuchi said.

"I don't want her in _my _squad. I've lived with her most of my life. And we aren't on the best of terms some of the time. We would end up blowing up a building the first day." Ichigo said.

"I think it would be best if she was in a squad where she can relate to her fellow squad members." said Captain Unohana. Everyone's head turned to Captain Hitsugaya.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Hitsugaya asked. "Oh." everybody else came to a silent agreement, Karin is going to be in _his _squad.

"It's decided. Send Karin in." the Captain-Commander ordered.

A few moments later…

"We have decided that you will be in Squad 10 with Captain Hitsugaya. Everyone is dismissed." the Captain-Commander said.

*Toshiro's Office*

"So.. What am I suppose to call you?" Karin asked.

"In public, you can call me 'Captain Hitsugaya', 'Hitsugaya', or 'Captain'. But in private, you can call me anything you want."

"Ok." she said. She sat in his lap and he leaned up so their lips would meet. Karin parted them just enough for Toshiro to slip his tongue in. While exploring her mouth, his hands slid up the top part of her shinigami uniform, his cold fingers causing goosebumps on her skin. Karin's hands pulled off Toshiro's white haori.

This wasn't their first kiss. In fact, they have been dating ever since Karin came to Soul Society. Their hands glided across each other. They would have taken all their clothes off, but before they could , there was a knock on the door.

Quickly, they composed themselves to make it seem as if their make-out session didn't happen. They glanced at each other then, Hitsugaya said, "Come in."

*2 years later*

Everything has been quiet. No arrancars trying to enter Soul Society. No crazy 'I'm-going-to-betray-you-all-and-take-over-the-world' people (Aizen wannabes). Yuzu graduated from the Academy and joined Squad 12. No one found out that Toshiro and Karin are secretly dating. Ichigo had finally grew the balls to ask Byakuya for his blessing so Ichigo could ask Rukia to marry him, which she accepted. Now they were planning when and where they are going to do the wedding. **(the rule that says 'humans and shinigami are not allowed to be together' is still there. So Ichigo and Rukia are going to get **_**secretly **_**married)**

Matsumoto, Karin, and two other squad members were on a mission to kill a bunch of Hollows in the Living World.

*Living World*

They thought they got them all. But, apparently, they didn't It came up behind Karin. She didn't have enough time to react, it picked her up and threw her. She hit a building, she laid unconscious just for a few seconds.

When Karin woke up the Hollow was gone and so was Matsumoto and the other two. They left her there, in the Human World. But it didn't matter, she can open a gateway to Soul Society by herself. And she did.

*Soul Society*

When Karin got there no one looked at her or even glanced at her. But she wasn't paying any attention to them, she needed to know why Matsumoto left her there. She planned on confronting Matsumoto.

Karin walked into Toshiro's office, Matsumoto was telling the Captain what happened on the mission. After she finished, Toshiro asked "Where's Karin?"

"Who?" Matsumoto gave him a blank stare.

"Third seat, Karin Kurosaki."

"Never met her."

"She has been apart of this squad for two years now. She's Ichigo's other sister."

"Captain, there's no one in this squad named Karin Kurosaki. And Ichigo only has one sister."

"Hello, I'm right here!" Karin yelled. They didn't hear. She stood in front of Toshiro waving her arms like crazy. Karin did everything she could think of, but neither of them were fazed. "Fine, I get it. Pretend Karin is invisible, see how long it takes 'til she kills someone. Very funny. You guys might be good at ignoring me, but Ichi-nii isn't." with that, she stormed off, making as much noise as she can all the way to the 5th Squad barracks.

To her horror, even Ichigo was unfazed. Fear clawed its way to her heart. She ran off trying so hard to annoy and get a reaction out of every shinigami in the Seireitei, but nothing she did worked.

She walked back into Toshiro's office. "Why is every one ignoring me?" she asked, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.

Matsumoto came in with another stack of paperwork. "Captain, I talked to Captain Kurosaki about that girl, Karin Kurosaki, he said he didn't know who she was."

"Who's Karin Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked.

"The girl you were talking about this morning."

"I don't remember that."

"Oh, I guess it was my imagination then." Karin stared at Toshiro. _'He forgot me… just like the _others.' Karin thought.

"No one can see me. No one can hear me. No one remembers me." Karin said out loud. Uncontrollable tears running down her face.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach or anything that has to do with Bleach.**

Chapter 3

She didn't know how much time had past. Karin lost count after day 36. Out of boredom, she followed random people around all day then do it again the next day.

Today, she decided she would follow Toshiro around. Stupid idea. Today was paperwork day. Meaning the white-haired shinigami would be sitting at his desk filling out paperwork _all day. _After about five minutes of watching him do paperwork, Karin left the room. She wandered the Seireitei, trying to find something interesting.

Turns out pretty much every single shinigami was doing paperwork, delivering paperwork, or picking up paperwork. The ones that weren't, were drunk (Matsumoto), asleep (Captain Kyoraku), or training (Ichigo).

Karin stood in front of the senzaikyu. She was angry and frustrated at everyone, the world, and herself. She knew that the senzaikyu drained a shinigami of their spiritual energy. It was the perfect place to let out her frustration.

She walked into the senzaikyu and shut the doors behind her. She went to the middle of the room and screamed on the top of her lungs, releasing _all _of her spiritual energy at once. The walls of the senzaikyu cracked. The roof of the senzaikyu began to crumble. Karin stopped screaming and fell to her knees right before the remains of the roof crushed her.

*Medical room, 4th Squad*

Karin opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw Toshiro sitting in the chair next the bed she was in.

"You're awake." he said.

"Toshiro? What happened? Where am I?" Karin asked.

"You're in the 4th division. You've been in a coma for about a month and a half. When you were on that mission in the Living World you were knocked unconscious by a Hollow. Matsumoto and the others brought you back here."

"So it was all a dream." Karin was so relieved.

"What was a dream?" Karin told Toshiro about her dream. "Oh." was all he said. A few moments of silence, then Toshiro spoke, "Well, I better tell Captain Unohana and your brother that you're awake. And um… while you were in a coma, I had to tell Ichigo about… _us. _Because he was demanding to know why I was _always_ in here with you." Toshiro looked at her, his face saying nothing but his icy blue eyes saying everything. He turned and left the room.

A few minutes later, Captain Unohana came in and did a routine check-up on Karin then said, "You are in perfect health but I want you to take a couple of days to rest. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I leave now?" Captain Unohana nodded with a smile upon her face.

Toshiro was waiting for her outside the 4th division. "Ichigo wants to see you. Yuzu is with him." he said as he took a hold of her hand. Together they walked to the 5th squad barracks (they took the long way of course).

*5th squad, Ichigo's office*

Ichigo was pissed when he saw them holding hands. "I gave you permission to date my sister but that doesn't mean you guys can be all lovey-dovey all the time. Just because I'm letting you two guys date, doesn't mean you guys can have sex in broad daylight. And if my sister-"

"Nii-san. Calm down." Yuzu said. "Karin-chan, Hitsugaya-kun come inside. There's something Nii-san and the other captains need to tell you." As if on cue all the other captain's appeared out of nowhere.

"2 years ago a rookie shinigami was in the Living World. He saw a group of arrancars trying to open a gateway to Soul Society. When the reinforcements arrived the arrancars were gone. Not a trace of them left behind. We asked Urahara to keep an eye out for anything." Ichigo said. "While you were in a coma, Karin, the arrancars showed up again. But… it turns out that the arrancars weren't really arrancars. They were humans in costumes. And that gateway they were opening was a movie on a really big screen. They were setting up some sort of Sci-Fi convention."

"WHAT!" Karin was completely shocked.

"Like Captain Kurosaki said, rookie shinigami. He's never been to the Living World, so he did know what a Sci-Fi convention looked like." Captain Soi Fon said

"Toshiro did you know about this?" Karin asked.

"I knew about the stuff that happened two years ago. But the rest, I didn't know about." There was silence for a few moments, then everybody busted out laughing at the irony in the whole situation, minus Soi Fon and Byakuya. Matsumoto brought out the alcohol. Most of them got drunk, including Toshiro and Karin.

*A week later, 7 am*

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Karin yelled from her private bathroom in the tenth division. Toshiro woke up, his body telling him to run for his life. There was an imbalance in the normal peace surrounding Soul Society. Then Karin screamed on the top of her lungs (not as loud as in her dream). She screamed so loud that Toshiro was sure that it was heard in Hueco Mundo. Instead of running _away_, Toshiro went to see what's wrong with Karin.

"Karin, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I… I'm… I'm pregnant, Toshiro." he didn't move, didn't even look like he was breathing. He had gone into shock.

**The end.**

**Hoped you liked it. I, personally, liked the end. **


End file.
